Dear Old Love
by burgundywolf
Summary: Love is many things; both joyful and painful, and never not poignant. A collection of one-shots revolving around Rachel and Quinn.
1. Same Stars

**A/N: **This story is inspired by the website Dear Old Love on Tumblr, where people submit confessions to people they've loved (requited or unrequited). Some of the submissions really are quite poignant, which is why I've decided to use them as prompts for this story. The prompt will be listed at the end of each chapter.

Each chapter will be unrelated to each other, although most of the submissions are quite angsty, it might not translate to the actual story. Most of the chapters will be around this length or shorter, and rarely longer (unless I'm particularly inspired). The majority, if not all of them, will revolve around Rachel/Quinn and will be K-T rated.

Un-betaed, so apologies in advance for any grammatical mistakes and such. Hope you'll enjoy reading it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Dear Old Love submissions, nor the site (which belongs to Andy Selsberg), and am only trying to put my own interpretation of it on Faberry. Also don't own any of the Glee characters that will crop up in this story.

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer night when you first fell in love with Rachel Berry.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You're standing in the gazebo in the park, a place you had discovered together when jogging together. It's become a place of refuge for the two of you, both separately and together, safe from the drama of McKinley High where you're the popular head cheerleader and she's the ostracized captain of the Glee Club. Here, you're Quinn and she's Rachel, free from the expectations that burden you both in your daily lives.<em>

_The stars are shining above you; the bright constellations completely visible in the clear Lima sky. Sometimes, you want to believe that the stars have played a role in the two of you being together, but it's a far too idealistic thought to have, and you've always been a realist. _

_It doesn't stop the thought from crossing your mind every time you see the stars, though._

_Warm arms wrap around you from behind, making you startle. You stiffen for a moment, but relax once you recognize the comforting warmth behind you._

_"Hey there." Rachel presses a kiss the nape of your neck, before resting her head against your bare shoulder, exposed by the thin straps of your tank top. You sigh softly, leaning back in her embrace. For such a small person, Rachel has incredibly strong arms, and you've never felt more at home than in her arms._

_"Hey, yourself." You whisper, lying your head back on her shoulder, looking back up at the dusky sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight."_

_"They are. I'm going to miss this when we go to New York. It's one of Lima's redeeming qualities; the stars. You can never get such clear nights in the city." You go rigid at the mention of New York. Rachel's always been so sure that you'll both get out of Lima and make it to New York, but if there's anything the last few years have taught you, it's that you never get what you truly want. Even if you want nothing more than to follow Rachel to New York and live happily ever after, you just know that you'll drag her down._

_You don't know if it's because she picks up on your hesitance or not, but she pulls you tighter against her and turns you in her embrace so you're face to face. "The stars are beautiful, Quinn. Just like you."_

_You giggle at her cheesiness. "What a charmer." You say sarcastically, the warmth in your eyes betraying your tone. "Only you could make that line sound remotely charming." Rachel grins, pulling you into a deep kiss. All your worries about your future is forgotten as your lips slide over each other's slowly, tongues tangling together fiercely. She moans into your mouth as you scratch her extremely sensitive scalp softly. You love that you're the only person that knows that about her._

_You pull apart slowly, and you run your knuckles across her cheek slowly in a tender caress. She ducks her head, a blush rising on her cheeks at the affectionate gesture. As her head rises back up, the soft glow of the moonlight catches her hair, and your breath hitches in your mouth because she is so, so beautiful. _

_And in that moment, under the stars of the Lima night, you fall in love with one Rachel Berry._

_"I'm in love with you." You blurt out, because you can't keep it in. Rachel freezes, and for a moment you panic - was that too fast? Does she not feel the same way? Is she going to break up with you? Your thoughts are put to rest when Rachel grins and pulls you into a gentle kiss. You return it full heartedly, nipping her bottom lip playfully before running your tongue to soothe it._

_"I'm in love you too." She murmurs against your mouth before nuzzling your nose with hers impishly. _

_John Keats once wrote a poem about how he wanted to stay in his lover's embrace eternally, and even if you've read the poem over and over again, you've never experienced the feelings he spent hours putting into words until now. _

_You would give anything to be in this moment forever; not worried about the future, and what it would bring, limbs tangled with Rachel's as the moonlight danced over the both of you, her head resting against your chest as you both watch the bright stars, wondering if it had played a part in the two of you being together_

_You'd give anything to be under the same stars as Rachel Berry for the rest of your life._

* * *

><p>That's the moment that runs through your mind almost exactly five years later, as you stand under the same gazebo that you've stood at every Sunday night since she'd left.<p>

It's the same moment that runs through your mind when you run back to your tiny apartment, type in the link of the first airline you can think of on your laptop, book the earliest one way flight to JFK, and drive to the airport without a single piece of luggage.

It's the same moment that runs through your mind when you peer out the airplane window and see the bright lights of the city skyline, half covered by the dusky clouds.

And it's the same moment that runs through your mind when you step into the cool air of New York, and look up at the sky.

The stars might not be as visible as they were in Lima, but they're there, and no matter what happens, you're looking at the same stars as Rachel is, and that is all the motivation you need.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Old Love confession: <strong>What keeps me going is knowing we're looking at the same stars.


	2. Make Me Forget

******Spoilers: Post-'The First Time', but no Beth/Shelby/baby drama.**

* * *

><p>Rachel loves Finn. She really, really does. For all his bad traits, he's a sweet and funny guy, and he's good to her (most of the time, anyways). He's her first true friend, her first love and her first time, and she'll always love him for all that, no matter what happens to them beyond high school.<p>

Quinn's the exact opposite. Her tormentor; her perpetual rival in love and high school. The girl who has continually manipulated her into getting what she girl who has rejected her numerous offers of friendship, even when Rachel was the only person on her side. If Rachel was the type of person who held grudges, she'd hold one against Quinn Fabray.

But her dreams are filled with a shade of hazel that she knows all too well, and a husky, delicate voice that she's heard directed at her time and time again. She knows that what you dream about is an indicator of your subconscious desires, but surely she can't have feelings for Quinn?

So when she finds herself at the Fabray residence for a party, in the girl's bedroom, kissing soft lips, burying her hands in silky blond locks and letting herself be pushed down on to a bed by slender, strong arms without a drop of alcohol in her body, Rachel decides on her feelings.

"I hate you." She mutters, pressing her head into a pale shoulder. She kisses the smooth skin she finds there, nipping and biting until it's pink. "I really, really do."

A throaty laugh emanates from the blonde's throat, sending shivers down Rachel's spine. "Sure, you do." Quinn says, craning her head back to allow Rachel full access to her neck. After a few minutes of biting, sucking and unabashed groaning, she tugs Rachel back to her mouth. The brunette moans when Quinn forcefully sucks on her tongue. She doesn't remember feelings this turned on and excited even when having sex with Finn.

Rachel knows he'll be wondering where she is, and that she should be downstairs, being the perfect girlfriend and kissing _him_. She tries to stop; tries to muster up the energy to push Quinn off her, but then her nose catches wind of Quinn's scent, and she smells so good that Rachel just stops in her effort to stop this

"What are you doing to me?" She chokes out, as Quinn kisses down the column of her throat. Her thoughts are in a jumbled disarray, as if the blonde has reached into the depths of her mind and messed it up herself. Her hips buck up involuntarily when Quinn's lips hit a particularly sensitive patch on her neck, just above her collarbone. She lets out a guttural groan as Quinn picks up on her responsiveness and sucks on it harder.

Rachel briefly wonders how much concealer she'll need to cover up the marks that the blonde has given her. She shakes her head, trying to regain bits of her conscience scattered amongst her head. "I love him." She reiterates.

"Why do you love him?" Quinn asks, removing her lips from the assault on Rachel's neck. Hazel eyes meet brown ones, and Rachel thinks that she could get lost in those beautiful orbs for eternity. Quinn's hands reach out to caress her face, and the tenderness in her touch is enough the make Rachel melt.

She's never seen this side of Quinn before, and although the thought of Quinn manipulating her crosses through her thoughts, she brushes it off immediately. Perhaps it's stupid of her to dismiss the notion so easily, but she just _knows _that this is Quinn being herself, and not the facade she puts on everyday at school.

"I love him because-" Her mind comes up empty. Rachel freezes, because she honestly has no idea what to say. She swallows uneasily, as the words she'd rehearsed so many times (just in case someone asks her) fail to come to mind. She's even made a list, for God's sake, she thinks frustratedly.

But her thoughts are consumed with warm hazel eyes, a raspy, feminine voice and the most stunning girl she's ever met (who's also a lot more than that).

"I hate you, you know that?" Rachel murmurs.

"And why's that?"

"You make me forget why I love him, and that's why I hate you." She whispers, her tender tone betraying the nature of her declaration.

Quinn smiles at her, a fond, infectious smile that gets her lips to quirk up in a grin involuntarily.

"I love you too, Rachel."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Old Love confession: <strong>**You make me forget why I love him, and that's why I hate you.


End file.
